Kōga
Koga (鋼牙 Kōga) is the young leader of the southern yōkai-wolf tribe, which is nearly wiped out by Kagura and Naraku. He first meets InuYasha as an opponent in battle, but becomes a reluctant, occasional ally despite maintaining a strong sense of rivalry with the "useless mutt" about their relative combat strengths as well as Koga's persistent courtship of Kagome. Although Koga always flirts with Kagome and gets InuYasha mad, it is seen that he has promised Ayame, another wolf demon to be his wife. Koga had promised Ayame, when she was younger, that he would someday make Ayame his wife. Later in the episode, Koga tries to get Ayame to leave by saying he will only marry someone who can see the Sacred Jewel Shards. At the end of the anime it is revealed he did in fact marry Ayame. After suffering serious wounds, Koga is partially restored by three Shikon shards embedded into his legs and right arm. The shards are eventually taken away from him by Naraku, gravely weakening him; he leaves and disappears from the manga, after telling Kagome that she may leave InuYasha and come to him at any time. In the anime, the Epilogue reveals that he married Ayame and has become the new chief of the wolf demon tribe. Koga's Appearance He wears brown wolf fur and has a tail that is like a bushy wolf's tail. Koga has a brown wolf fur head band,black hair, and he wears silver and black armor. Koga also has brown wolf fur as shoulder plates. He carries around a sword, entirely for decoration, however he does use it once as a last resort. His ears are pointed just like a wolf's. He is also usually seen with his posse of wolves and wolf demons. Aliases *Chief (by some of his comrades) *Idiot (by Inuyasha and once by Ginta, Hakkaku, and Shippo) *Moron (by Inuyasha) *Wolf/ Wolf Boy (by Inuyasha) Name Meaning *The 鋼牙 means "steel fang". Abilities *'Whirlwind' - Koga's method of transportation. Whenever on the go, he is enveloped in a high-speed tornado. Despite its effectiveness, Koga never actually uses it in battle. He usually outruns Ginta and Hakkaku just to be held back. *'Strength' - In his battle with the Wolf Guardian Koga could easily lift the body of the Goraishi Guardian and throw it. Also he has proven to scuffle with InuYasha, who is very strong, in mere fist fights. *'Goraishi'- A claw that Koga earns from his ancestor spirits so that he can avenge the deaths of his comrades and destroy Naraku. It creates energy blasts that are equal to that of a fully-powered Wind Scar. The claw shields him, barely, from Naraku's corruption of the jewel but it was only able to protect him once. The Goraishi has literally become a part of Koga. *'Jewel Enhanced Abilities'- When he is in possession of the jewel shards, he had three of them. Two of which were in his legs, which gave him nearly unmatched speed and one in his fist that gave him a very powerful punch. He later loses the one in his arms, and remains with the two in his legs throughout most of the series. Category:Characters Category:Barefoot Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons